1. Field
The following description relates to an electrical connection between suspension wires and drive coils of an objective lens driving unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An objective lens driving unit in an optical pickup device generally includes a voice coil motor (VCM), a static structure, and a moving structure. The static structure typically includes a magnet and a yoke. The moving structure typically includes an electromagnet and an objective lens. In general, the moving structure is supported by a plurality of suspension wires with respect to the static structure. The suspension wires also have an electrical connection function to apply a driving voltage to a drive coil to control focus and tracking of the objective lens.
Generally, a main body of the moving structure has a winding boss around which a lead of a drive coil is wound, and the suspension wires are attached to the lead by a material such as solder. One pillar-shape boss has a structure that is adapted to prevent a lead of a drive coil from escaping, thereby preventing interferences from adjacent bosses located in close proximity thereto and achieving a stable electrical connection structure between the leads and the suspension wires.